If only tonight we could sleep
by DeadCabs
Summary: Sophie Hunter is a plain and normal girl attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. But when she finds out that she falls for Cedric,the drama begins. I suck at summaries. My first story. Rated T for now,might change ;
1. Chapter 1

‚Sophie, get up honey, you'll miss the train'.

'Oh c'mon, mum, give me five more minutes please.'

'You've had you five minutes about half an hour ago. Get up now, young lady, the train certainly won't wait for you.'

Chuntering, I got out of bed. I _hated_ getting up early. I quickly checked the alarm clock on my nightstand, it was 6.50 am. _Way_ too early for me.

I made my way out of my room, into the bathroom down the hall. On the way, I grabbed two towels out of the cupboard by the stairs and lumbered into the shower. When the hot water hit my tense neck, I instantly regretted staying up almost all night chattering with my best non-magical friend, Emma. We had known each other for more than 10 years now, and it was pretty sad that we hardly met after I got accepted at Hogwarts, because I only spent my summer holidays and Christmas at home.

Moaning, I grabbed my conditioner and started massaging it into my scalp. After quickly rinsing it out I stopped the shower and put my beloved pink and fluffy bathrobe on, randomly juddered the towel through my wet hair and stood in front of the mirror.

I had never thought of myself as much of a stunning beauty.

I wasn't ugly for sure, but still I recognized I had changed during the summer:

My face seemed a little more feminine, my big but still weird-looking eyes (they didn't really have an actual color, it was a mix of pretty much everything), my body seemed a little more slender, but the freckles on my nose had remained. I had always hated them; I thought they made me look like a five-year-old.

Sighing, I took the brush and carefully guided it through my damp locks, I liked my hair, and even if it was a little too curly for my taste and sometimes I liked to straighten it. 'It's something special. You should be happy. Some girls would kill for hair like this', my mum used to say. Sure mum.

I decided against blow-drying it, it wouldn't make sense either way.

So I slowly staggered back into my room and put some of my muggle-clothes on, simple baggy jeans, my favourite band shirt and chucks. I would change on the train. I rarely used make up; still I put some mascara and concealer on.

'Honey, are you ready? We really have to leave, you know? Traffic and all', my father yelled.

'Sure dad, I'll be right there', I said and took my suitcase and my broom, along with my cat's box.

'Pancakes, come here my good boy, we gotta go.' I cooed, bending and lifting the tiny cat mum and dad had given me for my birthday last July into my arms. 'To make sure you won't get lonely', they'd said. Sure. It wasn't like I had plenty of friends at school. I turned my attention back to the little ball of fur in my arms. 'You'll like Hogwarts, my little one.' A disbelieving meow. 'Don't be stupid,' I muttered and put the tomcat in the box.

My dad came up to my room, smiling and took my suitcase for me. I smiled back at him and took the cat, my broom and handbag and headed down the stairs. I quickly shrugged into my jacket and ran to the car. Mom was already waiting.

It took us the usual 25 minutes to the railway station, and so I was in a bit of a hurry when I finally arrived at the platform. There were wizard and non-wizard families saying their goodbyes to their children, waving, exchanging hugs. A small wizard took my suitcase and broom and put it in the luggage compartment for me. I would take Pancakes in a cabin with me.

My mother kissed both my cheeks and obviously blinked back her tears. 'Look after yourself, honey. I hope you'll have a lot of fun and don't get on the teacher's nerves too much,' she mumbled. 'I won't, mum, don't worry. I love you.' 'I love you too, baby.' Now it was my father's turn. He pulled me into a quick hug and kissed my forehead 'I love you, Sophie. Let us know about anything that might happen.' 'I love you too, daddy.' I said and stepped in the train, looking for a free cabin and my friends.

'SOPHIIIIIIIIEEEEE!', someone yelled. I smirked. It was my best friend Blair who pulled me into a tight embrace. 'I missed you like crazy. C'mon, everyone's waiting for you.' She took my arm and pulled me into a cabin after her. She had been right, everyone had been waiting: Rob, Blair's boyfriend, Anna, who was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with me, the Weasley-twins Fred and George, who were always fun to hang out and go crazy with, Lori, another close friend of mine and another couple, Ben and Yuka. After a big round of hugs and kisses I took a seat next to Fred by the window, who instantly started a conversation with me. When the train started, I waved at my parents who still stood on the platform, and I knew I was going to miss them.

'Ooooh my god, is that your cat?', Blair asked, pointing to my lap where the box was situated. 'Um. Yeah. It is.', I said. 'Can I hold him, please, Soph?' 'Only if you stop using that nickname', I said, opening the cage and carefully taking Pancakes out of it. There were lots of Aaaaahs from the girls when I cradled him in my arms. 'Everyone, this is Pancakes.' I announced, gently handing him over into my best friend's waiting hands. 'Jesus. You are so gorgeous. Aren't you? Aren't you, little one?' Blair cooed, leaning back against Rob's chest, who only gave me a questioning look. I laughed. 'Rob honey, look at him', Blair said, putting Pancakes right in front of her boyfriend's face. They both stared at each other, and after a few seconds the cat gave a soft 'meow?' Everyone laughed at that. It was just too funny, Rob's helpless face with the cat right in it. 'Baby, I so want one', Blair whined and began playing with Pancakes' paws, gently stroking his fur. 'Sure sure,' Rob muttered under his breath.

After a few hours, I decided to go and change. I opened the door and silently closed it, turned around and ran into something firm, yet soft. 'Oops. Excuse me, miss.', I heard a beautiful melodic voice. I looked up and right into Cedric Diggory's eyes. I blushed instantly. I had had a crush on him for two years, but never considered myself having a chance to go out with him or something; he was every girl's crush. Suddenly, I was aware of something warm stroking my back. His hand. 'Are you OK?' he asked. I swallowed and stepped back. 'Umm yepp sure am. I'm so sorry I ran right into you. I am so clumsy sometimes.' He chuckled. 'No problem. I have seen you in Hogwarts a several times; would you tell me your name?' 'Sophie Hunter, I'm in Gryffindor.' 'It's very nice to meet you, Sophie. I am Cedric, by the way.' 'Yeah I know.' I said. Da-mn me and my tongue. 'Sorry?' He chuckled lightly. What a beautiful chuckle he had.. 'I..Never mind.' 'I suppose you were on your way to somewhere? Maybe I could accompany you.' 'Umm..sure. I was just getting changed.' I said, lifting my arm holding my blouse, skirt, tights and simple black flats. 'Okay', he said, and we continued walking down the hall until we stopped at the girls' restroom. 'I guess I'll leave now', he smiled. 'My friends are probably already waiting for me'. 'Okay, I'll see you around?!' 'Sure. It was very nice talking to you.' 'The pleasure is all mines.' 'See you, Sophie' 'See you, Cedric.' I was stunned. I watched him walking down to his cabinet, ruffling his already messy bronze hair as he went.

I quickly changed into the school uniform and went back to our cabinet. Everyone was laughing and talking. 'Hey Soph, what took you so long?' Blair asked. 'Nothing' I mumbled, she didn't ask further, but a plain 'Nothing' wouldn't keep her from catching up to me on this.

After one more hour, we finally arrived at the castle, and Blair and I went straight to our cozy dorm room. 'So, what happened on the train?' 'What do you mean?' 'Oh,' she said, putting her fingers in the air, quoting me 'Nothing'. 'AfterIlefthecabinetIrainintoCedricDiggory' 'You did what?' she asked, looking at me with her mouth hanging open. 'I ran into Cedric Diggory.' 'Yes, I got that. What's the story, sweetie?' she asked, popping down on my bed, eyeing me curiously. 'On my way to the restroom I ran into Cedric. He asked me if I was okay and we chattered a little. That's all.' 'I can tell from the look of your face that that's certainly not all. You still have a crush on him, don't you? Oh god, don't answer. I know you do. You have that goofy grin on your face.' 'I don't have a goofy grin on my face. You know what? I think I'll get you a pillow in yours', I said, taking a big pillow and threw it at her. 'NO FAIR.' she exclaimed, throwing it back. We started a little pillow fight, but stopped after a few minutes, catching our breaths. Lori popped her head through the door, grinning. 'Ladies, I don't want to interrupt, but it's time for dinner.' Blair and I got up, still laughing. Before we reached the stairs, Blair pointed her index finger at me. 'You and I, Ms. Hunter, have unfinished business to solve. This conversation is not over.' 'If you say so.' Blair stuck her tongue out at me, and we made our way downstairs to the common room, where Blair jumped into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend, instantly starting making out. 'Guys, please, do the petting somewhere else. I want to have dinner now, you know?' But inside, I actually was a little jealous- I mean I was so very happy for Blair because she truly loved Rob, it seemed as if she had found her second half and had changed for the better since they were a couple, but sometimes I felt like I needed a boyfriend, too. Someone to trust in, someone to love. Someone except for my best friend who was always there for me and held me in his arms. If only Cedric… I shook my head before my thoughts could wander any further (how ambiguous :D ) and stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, making my way through the crowds of students walking down to the Great Hall. A few minutes after I had reached the Gryffindor table, Blair and Rob arrived, Blair taking the seat across from mine. I sat next to George, who started throwing pumpkin pies at the happy couple when they started kissing again. I laughed. The twins were unbelievable.

The first dinner in my 5th year started pretty much the same as always, the first years were allotted (please help me with that one..) into the different houses, Dumbledore gave a speech and finally, we were allowed to start eating. I had just finished my first plate when someone kicked my shin bone. 'What the f….Blair what is it?' I glared at her. She giggled. She leaned forward. 'Cedric Diggory is staring at you.' I froze. She giggled again. 'Stop giggling. You sound like a cat on drugs. You stop staring at him.' 'I'm not staring at him.' 'Then how can you tell he's staring at me?' She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, closed it again and returned her attention to her plate. My heart was racing. Was he really staring at me? Cautiously I turned around – and looked straight into a pair of warm brown eyes. OMFG. He grinned. Lifted his hand and waved at me. I gave him a smile and waved back. How utterly embarrassing. I was glad Blair didn't see it; she would have started laughing again. I finished dinner and left the Great Hall with my friends. Back in the common room, we said our goodnights and went to our dorms. I got ready for bed and plopped into the soft covers. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. But I lay awake for hours, stirring and unable to sleep, having nothing on my mind but his beautiful smile.

My first story. First chapter.

I have no idea whether you guys like it or not, I just hope it's not too boring.

Please let me know!

xoxo , sweet dreams (it's like 11.45 pm in Germany),

Dead Cabs 3


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning, it was still dark outside. I threw my covers aside and got up silently, took my bag of toiletries and walked up to the bathrooms.

Still half asleep, I stepped into one of the showers, turned it on and closed my eyes when the hot water hit my body. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had tried my very best to relax and think of nothing at all, but every time I got close to slumber, Cedric's would face pop into my head. It was madness. I hardly knew this guy and he kept me from sleep. But somehow, there was something special about him. 'It's his aura', my grandmother would've said, she was one for fortunetelling and stuff.

I got out of the shower and dressed, underwear, black tights, a black skirt, a white blouse and my striped tie. I dried my hair and put it into a bun, letting my bangs fall into my eyes.

I brushed my teeth and put some mascara on, after that I went back to the dorms.

"Good morning", Blair said when I passed her bed.

"Morning", I mumbled and headed to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going? It's only 06.15. Breakfast doesn't start for an hour."

"I'll go out for a walk by the lake", I answered, putting my trench coat on.

"Hmkay, see you at breakfast".

"Sure.", I yelled, making my way down to the portrait, stepping out and hurrying down the big staircase. I needed some fresh air. Once I was outside, I decided to sit in Blair's and my favorite spot down by the lake, where we often spend our afternoons and weekends in the summertime. I hummed while I walked through the grass and quickly reached the spot under the tree. I sat down and leaned back, closing my eyes and breathing deep breaths-I loved the smell of a summer's morning.

"Hello there." I opened my eyes in shock. Someone laughed.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Good morning, Sophie", the boy with the bronze hair and warm brown eyes said, sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing out here? It's still quite early."

"I couldn't sleep", I admitted, blushing.

He smirked. "Nightmares? ", he guessed.

"Not really..." "So, good dreams then?" Very so.

"No, I guess I was just kind of... nervous. I mean, with classes starting today and so on..." What a poor liar I am.

"Same here." he said. There was an awkward silence. I cleared my throat.

"So. You're captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, aren't you?" "Yes, I'm a seeker", he said. "And you?", he looked me in the eyes.

"I am a chaser", I said. "Well, that fits." He laughed. "Since when do you play?" I asked. "Forever." He laughed.

"I guess I played for the first time when I was like 4 or 5 years old. My dad taught me how to fly. I love flying. It makes me feel free." When he said that, a look of excitement, passion appeared on his face, a smile crossed his lips.

"How very poetic. What about you?" he asked. "I started three years ago, I don't know why. Flying fascinated me. I never did it before I got here."

"Really?" he stared at me with wide eyes.

"My mom's a muggle", I said "We live in a little periphery of London, and all of my neighbours are muggles. My dad's a wizard, but still, I guess it would be a little weird if I flew around on my broom there. Would attract notice, that's why my dad never taught me. But he was very proud when I got in the team."

"Wow, that's really fascinating. You grew up with non- magic people? That must've been so cool. I always wonder how they manage to do all the stuff without magic. Is your father the only magician in the family?"

"No, there's my dad's parents, they're both magicians. Their ancestors were wizards and witches as well and so on. But my mom's family is all non-magical." "Do they..know about you and your dad?"

"Yes, but not all of them. My mom's parents do know, as do her sister and brother. She first told them when I showed magic abilities. My father was able to control it, but I wasn't. It would've been too hard to hide."

"I see" he said. We chattered a little more, he wanted me to explain the weirdest things: "How do dishwashers work?" "What do they need vacuum cleaners for?", but still, it was very nice talking to him. He walked me to the castle, into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, hugged me goodbye, and with a smile, he descended to the Hufflepuff table.

Blair, who had obviously noticed us entering the Hall together, looked at me with wide eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD. You had a date with Cedric Diggory and DID NOT tell me?"

"Blair, it wasn't a date. I met him when I sat by the lake. We talked a little and got back to the castle. That's all."

"Oh no no no, missy. Don't start the 'That's all' –thing again."

"But Blair, it's the truth. We talked about Quidditch and our families and that's all."

"Huh. In that case." She shrugged and continued eating. After we were both finished, Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules and I ran off to my first double potions.

It was horrible as always. Snape belittled the Gryffindor student's talent for potions and took 40 pounds from Gryffindor when poor Neville accidentally slipped and threw his cauldron to the floor. After 120 long minutes he dismissed the class and I went to the Great Hall for lunch. I threw my books on the table and hacked my piece of roast lamb to pieces. Blair and Rob sat down across from me.

"Snape?", Rob guessed. I hacked harder.

"Thought so." He muttered.

"S., why didn't you take ancient runes? I knew you would've been good at it."

"Hate it.", I answered and threw my fork onto my now empty plate.

"Wow, don't let that stupid bat take you down. I've got free period now. What about you?"

"Transfiguration. But after that I'm free."

"Soph, we have Quidditch practice this afternoon.", Lori said.

"Oh. Ok. So I'm not free. Sorry Blair."

"No problem. Rob and I have homework to do. So see you at dinner?"

"Yupp, see you." I got up, kissed her cheek and went to the Transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was fun, I thought it was easy. So I had at least something to enjoy that day.

After McGonagoll dismissed the class, I hurried up to my dorm room to change into my Quidditch clothes, grabbed my broom and hurried to the pitch with Anna.

But when we arrived, someone was already there. It seemed as if there were some Hufflepuffs on the field as well. My heart skipped a beat. Cedric. And I was right. Someone had changed the practice-schedule and so the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs annulled the training for the same afternoon, but that wasn't much of a problem, we did some warm up and after that, we started an exhibition match. It was a lot of fun, but I could hardly keep my head in the game since I knew he was on the pitch, his messy hair ruffled by the wind. I shook my head and tried to concentrate, and did actually score a few goals. The Gryffindors who came to watch our game, were cheering and applauding and I smiled.

Another 20 minutes later, the game was over. Cedric had caught the snitch and everyone (even if the Hufflepuffs won with 60 points ahead) was in a good mood. I had just landed when I felt a warm hand on my back.

"You were awesome", Cedric said, smiling at me. And so help me god, he looked incredibly sexy with his hair all messy, sweat running down his forehead [I never had a thing for sweaty guys..but Sophie likes it] and his shirt gluing to his body.

"Thanks", I said, blushing.

"You weren't so bad yourself".

"Ced, let's get going. We don't want to miss dinner."

" 'Kay guys, I'll be right there.", he answered and gave me a beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I have to go. We have to do this again, it was so much fun."

"We sure do. See you, Cedric."

"Yep, see you around", and with a twinkle of his eye, he disappeared. A wave of disappointment washed over me. I went to the Gryffindor's dressing room and changed quickly.

In the Great Hall, Blair was already waiting for me

"Hey hun, how was Quidditch practice?"

"Fun," I mumbled.

"Oh. Hm. Did Oliver think of new cruel training methods during the summer?".

"Nope. We played against the Hufflepuffs."

"Oh.", she said. "Oh, 'Hufflepuffs' including some handsome 6th year student named Cedric Diggory?"

"Hm."

"Did you guys talk again ?"

"Only a little after the match was over and it was all just on an amicable basis."

I couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Oh sweetheart,", Blair said and put her fork, holding a piece of meat, down.

"I knew it. Do you want to talk?"

I nodded my head yes, and she got up and left the Hall with me. We sat down in front of a classroom and she took my hand.

"Sophie, you like him a lot, right?" I nodded.

"You are in love with him, right?"

I didn't answer immediately. How could I know whether I was in love with someone who I technically knew for only 24 hours?

"I don't know", I whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________

2nd chapter.

Sorry that I didn't update for so long, I was busy with school, but I passed the arts-exam,WOHOOOO!

xoxo!

²cannotstopwriting: First comment,yay! Thanks a lot, it's pretty cool having someone tell you that he/she likes your story! xo to beautiful UK! (I freaking miss it. duh! :'( )


End file.
